The Alchemist from the Sea
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Shiori came from across the sea, searching for revenge. Thanks to Mustang, she is now forced to tag along with a short and annoying blonde and his armor wearing brother. Bad summary, good story! PLEASE R&R! I LOVE REVEIWS!


Have you ever experienced the sea? The taste of salt water. The dull sting of said salt water up your nose. The intense sting of that same salt water in your eyes. The confusion about which way is truly up. The feel that your neck is about to explode because of all the water forcing it's way down your windpipe.

Yeah, you can never really experience the ocean until you're drowning. But don't try it. Trust me.

"Help!" I tried to call, but it probably sounded more like "Heplgibllegoo!" because I was drowning, and fast. My auto-mail arm was already starting to go crazy on me. How long before both my auto-mail legs start sparking and failing?

I felt someone's hand grab onto the back belt loop of my pants and pull me in the direction that I had originally thought was down. My head breached the surface and I a gasped. I saw a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes before they were traded in for black and I passed out.

*****************

"Wow! Look at this auto-mail! It's definitely Gergian. So unique. So perfectly made. Oh! Look, Granny, it even twitches when I touch it!" Said an excited girl's voice.

I forced my eyes open and saw a blonde girl admiring my metal legs. "Um…" I croaked.

She looked up and beamed. "Ah! Granny, the girl's awake! So, you're a Gergian, huh? I've never been overseas. What's it like over there? Who did your auto-mail? It's amazing! Could they teach me?"

She was suddenly hit upside the head. "Shut your mouth, girl. Can't you see she's not fit to talk yet? She almost died out there and I bet her throat is all torn up."

The girl pouted, but grinned when she looked over at me. "I'm Winry. Nice to meet you. This is my granny. She's a little stuffy sometimes, but you get used to her. Can you at least say your name?"

"Mattasaki," I croaked. "Shiori Mattasaki."

"Well, Shiori, you're welcome to stay here until you're well again! Ring the bell if you need anything."

I nodded and she and her granny left me alone in the room. Only one thought ran through my mind.

_What the hell just happened?_

*****************

THREE MONTHS LATER…

Edward and Alphonse Elric hesitated before they walked into Colonel Mustang's office. "You rang?" The short boy asked sarcastically.

Mustang grinned, ignoring his comment. "Ah! Fullmetal! There you are. I have a new mission for you."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What!? We were just on the verge of a strong lead…!"

"Yes, yes, the one about Lior? I know. But don't worry. This won't hinder your plans at all."

"What's with you? You're being all nice."

Mustang smirked evilly. "What are you talking about? I'm always nice. Now, about the mission. This is Shiori Mattasaki."

This is where I come in. I'd been sitting on the couch the whole time, but judging by the two's surprised reactions they didn't notice me. I didn't mind. It happened a lot.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Shiori-san. We didn't see you here."

I nodded and crossed my arms. "I noticed."

Fullmetal glared at me. "Hey! Don't act like that towards my little brother when he's trying to apologize!"

"Act what way?"

"Ed," Mustang interrupted. "Shiori is from Gergia, a country across the sea. You'd notice the slight difference in her appearance if she wasn't wearing that mask."

I subconsciously scratched my cheek through my cloth mask and readjusted the pilot's goggles on my eyes. With a nervous tug on the straps of my pilot's hat I stood up and bowed to the Colonel. "Thank you Mustang, but I really don't think I need any bodyguards. Especially one as small as him."

"Who are you calling a micro-chibi?" He exclaimed.

I ignored him and continued. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don't think I should have to follow these two on their quest. Their quest is none of my business, and mine is non of their business."

Mustang nodded his head. "I see where you're coming from. But I think that your quests go hand in hand. Just give it a chance Shiori."

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that we're going to have to baby-sit this girl?"

I glared at him. "It'd only be considered baby-sitting if you were taller than me, Fullmetal Chibi-san."

"Don't call me small!"

I turned back to Mustang. "As I said before, I can take perfect care of myself."

"Yeah, right," Fullmetal snorted. "You're just a rich brat, who needs constant care."

Of course, before I gave him the chance to blink there was a knife pressed against his neck. "And you're just a rich military dog who judges people he doesn't know." I sheathed the knife and bowed to Mustang one last time. "Sorry, sir. Thank you for trying to help, but I'd rather not have to deal with this boy."

Mustang grinned. "Well… Neither of you really have a choice. Fullmetal has to do anything that I tell him to because he's my subordinate. And Shiori… let's just say that I know a secret that you wouldn't want exposed to the world."

I froze and I felt Edward stiffen up beside me. We glanced at each other before turning away. "Fine," I sneered.

"Fine," He hissed.

I felt the man in armor hesitate. "Nii-san, I don't really see the problem with taking her with us. Are you an alchemist?"

When I realized that the question was directed towards me, I turned to him and smiled. "I am. My alchemy mainly focuses on blowing things up. But I prefer hand-to-hand combat. By the way, how old are you? You sound like you can't be more than nine years old."

"I'm fourteen actually."

"Wow! You're pretty big for a fourteen-year-old. Got all the good genetics, huh? Big brother must have been stuck with the 'short' genes and shorter temper apparently."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER SMALL CHIBI WHO CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MIRCOSCOPE!"


End file.
